


wonder

by Aricia, zaskiaz



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aricia/pseuds/Aricia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaskiaz/pseuds/zaskiaz
Summary: Based onthis tweet:"I don’t think your life has to have a purpose, or you a grand ambition; I think it’s okay to just wander through life finding interesting things until you die."Once, as they make their way home on a cold autumn day, Fuji makes the mistake of saying this to Tezuka.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	wonder

"I don’t think your life has to have a purpose, or you a grand ambition; I think it’s okay to just wander through life finding interesting things until you die."

Once, as they make their way home on a cold autumn day, Fuji makes the mistake of saying this to Tezuka. Tezuka simply stares at him for a couple of moments. The lines of his eyes soften, just a little, and as Fuji turns away, he says, "I've already found the most interesting thing I'll ever want."

Fuji blinks. "Tennis?"

Exasperation curls the edge of his mouth. "No, not tennis," he says. For the rest of the trip home, Fuji tries to wheedle an answer out of him, but the other boy refuses to budge.

As they arrive at Tezuka's house, Fuji sees him slide his soft, new, honey-brown gloves off his hands. With careful attention, Tezuka catches Fuji's bare fingers and fits the gloves around them, still warm with body heat. His fingers curl around Fuji's for a moment, two, before he turns around and makes his way inside the gates.

Fuji stands still, wide eyes alternating between the slightly-too-big glove warming his freezing fingers and Tezuka’s receding figure. His chest feels tight all of a sudden, a feeling he has become all but used to around Tezuka, and Fuji clenches his hand in a fist to keep it from trembling.

Not tennis.

Hope he had long given up on unfurls itself like a whirlwind that comes without any notice and shatters everything around it.

Tezuka turns around slightly when he notices Fuji is no longer following, an ever so familiar frown etched between his eyebrows. “Aren’t you coming?”

And when has Fuji ever been strong enough to refuse to go after his captain?

He huffs out a chuckle, a retort on the tip of his tongue when he glances up at Tezuka and—

Oh.

A smile. A soft, lazy, close-mouthed smile that makes Tezuka’s eyes crinkle at the corners and his cheeks turn the slightest shade of red as he extends his hand palm side up at Fuji’s direction. “Come on.”

Not tennis.

And as Fuji jogs up to Tezuka and in an ever-so-careful wonder interlocks their fingers together, he thinks that maybe he already knows the answer, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make our day💖!


End file.
